


I love you they way you are

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, insecure!mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Mickey has started being drastically nicer to Ian. It freaks him out and the Gallaghers who are wondering why Mickey is forcing himself to be kind.





	

Mickey had been too polite for the last few days. This really doesn't sound like a problem, but for the Gallaghers it was a mindfuck figuring out why.

Ian had noticed Mickey was just so affectionate to him recently. He would hold his hand whilst he did simple things like brushed his teeth, say fucking please and thank you and told Ian he loved him about three times a day.

This behaviour was all very un-Mickey. Ian knew it was how Mickey felt and maybe sometimes wanted to act, but for him to break out of his comfort zone so far made Ian wonder what the fuck was going on.

Ian had woke up late and was pissed Mickey hadn't nudged him off the bed like he usually did. When he made himself presentable and turned up downstairs, he got a surprise.

Mickey had made breakfast for Ian and had even gone and bought the expensive smoothie he liked from the shop that was all the way on the North side. Mickey fucking grumbled about the smoothie so god damn much, Ian only had it once a month. It cost too much and was too far away were his boyfriend's main criticisms and Ian knew he was right.

Ian sat down and asked 'morning, why didn't you wake me up?' Mickey shrugged 'you didn't sleep well last night. Let you sleep in. Erm, all you had to do today was drop of that document for work, right? I did it this morning when I went and got your drink.' Mickey finished and smiled brightly. He kissed Ian's head like he usually did, but it had only ever been a private gesture. Not in front of their whole family. Mickey swanned off upstairs to clean their bedroom and Ian saw many alarmed faces of his siblings watching him.

Lip said 'what the fuck?' Ian shrugged as he had no idea. Debbie said 'what did you do to him, Ian?' Ian protested against the accusation 'I didn't do anything!' Fiona asked worriedly 'is he okay?' Ian answered 'I don't know. He is freaking me out. He's being so....' he waved his hands around looking for the word. Carl piped up 'nice? Kind? Caring?' Ian cringed and hoped his family didn't think Mickey wasn't usually thoes things at all. 

Ian defended 'Mickey's always been the nicest to me. But erm, you're right he doesn't do it like this. This is the sort of shit I would do.' Fiona nodded as she understood it was just Ian's nature to be outwardly considerate.

Ian sipped his smoothie for a moment then shouted upstairs 'hey, Mick! Can you come down? I wanna speak to you.' The way Ian had worded it, it was slightly like a trap. He knew Mickey never really wanted to have 'talks' with Ian so Ian was further surprised when Mickey came down stairs in less then ten seconds. Lip was pretty sure he ran. Ian raised his eyebrows at Mickey stood expectantly. Ian threw Mickey a pack of smokes, he smiled and motioned them to go sit outside and smoke.

They left the door open and didn't realise the Gallaghers could hear their whole interaction. Fiona would have usually given them privacy and let Ian know the door was open, but she wanted to know what was happening so she shamelessly listened in with the rest of the Gallagher siblings.

Mickey had his head resting on Ian's shoulder but Ian shrugged it off. Yes it felt nice, but he knew Mickey must have literally been forcing himself to do it and he wanted to know why.

Ian said 'Mick, why are you being so nice to me?' Mickey replied too quickly 'no I'm not!' Ian rolled his eyes, not bothering to play that game. 'You said you loved me three times yesterday.' Mickey looked guilty and insisted 'you know I do.' Ian though, huh? 'Of course I know it, but you don't say it often, you show me instead. Why are you running around like my bitch, Mickey?' Ian asked, just trying to provoke him. He knew it was stupid and unkind but he needed a reaction.

Lip snorted but Carl whacked him and Debbie glared at him to shut up. 

Mickey grumbled 'it's stupid.' So there is a reason, Ian thought. 'Tell me,' he persisted knowing Mickey would. He was right as the older man sighed and explained 'I was talking to Mandy and she said she didn't know why you liked us. We're assholes and you only like nice people, like you.'

Ian asked amused 'you're trying to be nice because you think I won't like you anymore?' Mickey automatically snapped 'fuck you. Sorry I mean-' Ian shut him up with 'Mickey, remember when we were first fucking and you were literally the biggest asshole to me in the world, right?' Mickey nodded and Ian prodded his abs. 'Still liked you right?' Mickey nodded again. Ian promised 'I like angry assholes more than I like nice people Mickey, honest.'

Lip realised Ian was probably right. His little brother was always so kind yet he only wanted to be around people who were snappy and rude to him on the surface, even though he knew Mandy and Mickey both loved Ian, they had struggled showing it.

Mickey said slightly insecurely 'you don't mind that I'm rude to you?' Ian smiled 'no I like it. Know you don't mean it so I think it's nice.' Mickey sighed with relief 'thank god.'

Every one knew Mickey was really selfless and loved Ian more than he had ever loved anything. The way he showed his love was interesting, but none the less valid. Fiona knew it took a lot for the Milkovich boy to trust people because they cared about people too deeply sometimes. 

There was a moment of silence as they smoked and Mickey pressed his body slowly against Ian's. Ian smiled as it was genuine and something Mickey was comfortable with.

Mickey said grumpily 'good because you're an annoying asshole and being kind to you is so much fucking hard work. I hate it.' Ian laughed as that sounded like a very Mickey comment. Ian said earnestly 'don't have to change, Mickey. I love you they way you are.' Mickey smiled and said 'wasn't trying for you, dumbass,' Ian laughed again 'course you weren't.' Mickey scowled 'I hate you.' Ian kissed him on the cheek and said 'I love you, too.' Ian said 'see? I know what you're trying to say you don't have to be fake kind to me. I know you don't like words.' Mickey snorted 'too fucking right I don't.'


End file.
